


The perfect climbing strategy

by pyton



Series: Beastdori [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Anthropomorphic, F/F, Furry, Kidglow, Pre-Relationship, Trans Female Character (minor)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyton/pseuds/pyton
Summary: Tomoe learns that sometimes showing off because of a girl that makes you feel ~things~ isn't always the best idea. Especially if it involves climbing a tree while not being an animal build for said task.____(standalone and can be read without reading rest of the series).
Relationships: Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari
Series: Beastdori [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542811
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	The perfect climbing strategy

**Author's Note:**

> Not every idea for Beastdori is a multichap material or would fit somewhere else so here is a first one of hopefully several smaller stories set in this universe. They'll likely be all standalone but I do recommend reading other parts (because I worked super hard on them).
> 
> This was beta read by Alice! She's silversky on here and an amazing writer- I especially recommend reading her BandoRevue AU; if stuff I write will make someone even just half as emotional as I got while reading it, that would be enough.
> 
> Also it's a bit of a gift for Shiny (TheShinySword) , the resident tomohima enthusiast! I don't think this will be enough to express how happy I was with seeing my influences on the latest chapter of Helplessness Blues but it is something.

If there was one truth in this world Tomoe has happened to be born in, it was the fact that your whole life was already predetermined before your own birth. Whatever you were born as, a mammal or a reptile, a carnivore or a herbivore, a big or small animal, it all ended up adding up to what paths would be closed or open to you. Whatever you could do, see in the dark or fly, it all made a difference.  
  
There were simply things you couldn’t do, no matter how much you wanted to. Everyone was caged in their own bodies in that way. Some things, adults would always say, are just impossible to do with the body you’ve been given.  
  
Tomoe thought it was bullshit.  
  
After all, if biology was the ultimate arbiter of any and all animals’ fates, her opossum friend wouldn’t beat her in the jaw game every time. If who you would be was decided from birth then why were both Ran and her little sister girls, despite what doctors said when they were born?  
  
So, really, all this talk about biology being undisputed truth was just a way for adults to talk down to kids, was what Tomoe had figured out.  
  
Which brought her to this moment.  
  
’T-Tomoe-chan, I don’t think it’s the best idea…’  
  
‘Tsugu~. Don’t crush Tomo-chin’s dreams like that~.’  
  
‘She’s not crushing them, she’s trying to stop Tomoe from landing on her ass.’  
  
‘U-um, Tomoe, I know I was the one to suggest this but maybe this wasn’t the best idea after all…’  
  
Tomoe frowned at that. Really, it would be fine! After all…  
  
‘…how hard can it be to climb a tree anyway? I mean, sure the three of you have an easier time climbing but I can totally do it too!’  
  
Ran gave her a skeptical look. ‘Since when did you become a climbing expert? You always had me and Moca helping you when climbing. Trust me, you will land on your ass. Just swallow your pride and let us help you like usual.’  
  
A snarl. ‘Sure, sure I could do that but look,’ Tomoe gestured at herself ‘I am gonna be much bigger than all of you soon. You aren’t gonna be able to hold me up as we climb anymore, it just makes sense that I should start climbing alone now.’ Despite her best attempts at downplaying it, Tomoe’s words were coated in smugness, something that only served to agitate Ran further. Her black fur blistered, her tail shot straight up and her claws revealed themselves. Well, Tomoe wasn’t about to be in debt to Ran, she thought as a low growl started to emit from her chest, her fangs bared and-  
  
‘Guys! Stop!’ and just like that a voice of a small herbivore is enough to make two balls of fury and claws into docile pets.  
  
‘T-Tsugu, sorry-‘ ‘…sorry, Tsugumi.’ Other dogs made fun of her sometimes for ‘following orders from a small weak animal’ but they knew jack. Tsugu was easily the strongest one out of all five of them. Of that, Tomoe had no doubts.  
  
Their apologetic faces were enough to bring a relief to Tsugumi’s face. ‘It‘s fine! Just, please don‘t argue like that! We are all friends, we shouldn‘t bare our fangs- o-or claws!- at each other!‘  
  
Moca sagely nodded at that. ‘Yup, yup~. Plus, we can’t be making Tsugu sad can we? Think long and hard about what you’ve done Ran, Tomo-chin~.’ That earned her a glare from Ran which she proceeded to ignore, ‘same as always’.  
‘Well, I should get back to climbing then.’ Tomoe scratched behind her ear.  
  
‘Wait, you are still doing that?’ Ran raised an eyebrow at that. ‘I thought we already went over why it’s a bad idea.’  
  
‘Bah!’ Tomoe patted her chest. ‘I’ve promised Himari I would do this and I am not about to back down on my promise!’  
  
Said rabbit’s eyes widened at that.  
  
‘T-Tomoe, it’s fine, you don’t have to do this, I just suggested it because of something I saw in my sister’s manga-‘  
  
‘Don’t worry, Himari!’ Tomoe shouted, turning to face Himari ‘I’ll show you how cool I can when I’m climbing on my own!’  
  
And then Tomoe grinned, her fangs fully on display and Himari got why in some of her older sister’s novels the plucky herbivore melted at the sight of their love interest’s fangs.  
  
‘Okay!’ Tomoe looked back at the tree as if it was the greatest opponent she has ever faced (and in a way, it was). ‘Hereeeee IIIIIII gooooooooo!’  
  
Tomoe saw enough of how her more adept in climbing friends started their journeys to know how to start. First her foot, then her paw, up and up, slowly, steady and it’s like she’s floating up the tree. HA! And they doubted her!  
  
Meanwhile her audience stood by the foot of the tree, captivated by a new side of their friend. Ran’s face had a shade of respect over it, Tsugu’s showed relief, Moca’s grin that she almost never went out without was for once replaced with a face of (almost) respect, and Himari-  
  
-Himari’s eyes seemed to transform into hearts. She knew just how cool Tomoe could be- she saw Tomoe playing sports enough times to know she was the handsomest girl she knew- but in this moment Tomoe looked like a swashbuckling pirate, just moments away from stealing Himari(‘s heart) and a hidden treasure. Her heart went into overdrive.  
  
But as it often is with stories like this, this moment was a short-lived one, as upon reaching halfway of her goal, Tomoe turned her around to proclaim:  
  
‘See, this is easy, nothing to worry ab-OUT?!?’  
  
One less than perfect step. One moment of carelessness.  
  
And one loud-  
  
THUMP!!

* * *

  
  
Oh, how Tomoe wished the consequences of her actions would be less painful right now. Her head throbbed with pain- was it a concussion? She hopes not, spending afternoon in a clinic was not a fun way of spending her free time.  
  
That was assuming she was still alive, though. Perhaps she hit the ground so hard she has died and went to heaven.  
  
Before Tomoe could start thinking any deeper about the afterlife though, familiar voices interrupted her.  
  
‘Damn, we are going to have to bury Tomo-chin’s body now~.’  
  
‘Moca, don’t say that! It’ll be fine, I can do mouth-to-mouth and-‘  
  
‘U-um, isn’t mouth-to-mouth used for drowning...?’  
  
‘...’  
  
‘Wow, Hi-chan will even use Tomo-chi’s death as an excuse to snag a kiss~. So shrewd.’  
  
‘Moca!!!’  
  
Well, this definitely wasn’t heaven if she could clearly hear her friends loudly argue whatever giving her mouth-to-mouth would help. And god, did the noise start to hurt her head.  
  
...Thinking about it, she should probably let her friends know she’s alive, huh?  
  
‘Guys,’  
  
‘I don’t want Tomoe to die! She promised we would live together once we were grown-ups!’  
  
‘Wow, already at the marriage proposal? Didn’t expect this from you Hi-chan, congrats~!’  
  
‘Guys.’  
  
‘It’s not a marriage proposal! We would simply share a house and life together!’  
  
‘Um, isn’t that marriage though? I mean, my parents share a house and our cafe so...’  
  
‘It’s not! I mean, we wouldn’t be kissing...’  
  
‘But you were just about to go smooch-smooch at our poor unconscious Tomoe so it’s like you are already married-‘  
  
‘Moca!!!’  
  
‘GUYS!’  
  
Four pairs of eyes now stared into the depths of Tomoe’s very much alive eyes before…  
  
‘TO-MO-E!!!!!!!!!!! I WAS SO WORRIED YOU’VE DIED!!!’ The specific way her name was called, the emotions all laid bare and the sudden warmth around Tomoe’s neck could only belong to one rabbit in the whole world.  
  
‘H-Himari, don’t hug me so tight, you’ll choke me…’ Tomoe’s hands then moved to hold Himari just a little closer to herself- she didn’t knew what it was about Himari that made her enjoy any and all affection she showered Tomoe with so much, but she was smart enough that there was no way she would let something like that slip away from her.  
  
‘T-Tomoe-chan, thank god you are alright… w-we were so worried!’ Ah, of course the rest was here too. Tsugumi was wiping some leftover tears while both Ran and Moca tried to play it cool, but their relief over their friend being alright was unambiguous.  
  
‘Well, we have all learned something today,’ Moca said, trying to wash away any semblance of concern for her friend ‘Like that if your friends who are naturally good at climbing say you will fall on your ass, you will fall on your ass.’  
  
‘Buzz off’ was all Tomoe said, while rubbing her head.  


* * *

  
  
They go their separate ways soon after that. Well, mostly, as Tomoe still had Himari insisting on walking her back home ‘just to make sure she’s alright!’.  
  
The evening sky is dyed in orange and red hues. What a joy it would be to look at this scenery from a top of a tree, but due to Tomoe’s sad attempt at solo climbing the rest felt it would be too risky to try again today. Ah, well, there would be plenty more sundowns for them to enjoy together.  
  
It is a funny twist of a fate that Tomoe somehow ended up being friends with mostly tree climbing animals but it’s a twist of fate she would always cherish. Even if other canines in school made fun of her for ‘hanging out with prey’ she didn’t care- none of them would know the joy of seeing the crimson sky up high in a tree, surrounded by her friends.  
  
Speaking of friends though…  
  
…Himari was quiet. Way, way too quiet. The normal hyper talkative rabbit was silent. Why? Did she feel guilty over Tomoe’s sorry attempt at climbing? Sure, she was the one to suggest it, after mentioning a romance manga she was reading where the canine love interest learned how to climb trees to help the cat heroine with her fear of heights, but Tomoe was the one who took the bait. Tomoe wanted for Himari to talk about her the way she talked about all the love interests in the manga or tv shows she read or watched. With the sparkles and hearts in her eyes. She wanted for Himari to only be able to think about her when thinking of the definition of ‘cool’ and ‘handsome’.  
  
‘Himari,’ Tomoe said, quietly. ‘Are you that upset about me falling?’  
  
The rabbit’s ears almost defied all known laws to stand up straight in surprise. ‘E-eh??? I-I mean, uh a bit, yes…’  
  
At that Tomoe stopped walking and instead faced Himari. The height difference between them wasn’t that big-yet. Tomoe knew it was only a matter of time before she would have to squat to look Himari’s straight in the eyes.  
  
‘Look, Himari,’ She scratched behind her head once again ‘it’s fine. I mean, yeah, it was your idea but I was the one stubborn enough to try even with you all warning me-‘  
  
‘I-it’s not about that Tomoe.’  
  
Eh?  
  
Tomoe never heard this tone from Himari. Never ever.  
  
‘U-m, what do you mean Himari?’ whatever it was, it was serious enough that the normally bubbly personality of Himari was all fizzled out.  
  
Himari doesn’t say anything for a while, and then she reaches out with her small, cute paws to hold Tomoe’s. Tomoe always liked Himari’s paws- they felt so nice in her own.  
  
‘Tomoe,’ finally Himari speaks. ‘You are growing?’  
  
‘Eh?’

‘I-I mean,’ Himari stuttered but wasn’t letting go of Tomoe’s paw ‘you are just going to keep on getting bigger and bigger… but me, a-and Tsugu, and Ran and Moca too, we will stop growing way before you do a-and then…!’ at that point Himari couldn’t hold back her sobs. She collapsed into Tomoe, the latter clearly feeling out of her depth, as her sobs kept on getting louder and louder. Tomoe.. Tomoe was never good at the whole comforting someone thing. Not because she didn’t care but perhaps she cared too much, too intensely. You can’t stop a fire by dousing it in gasoline, after all.  
  
‘A-and then‘ Himari continued ‘y-you’ll leave us to go hang out with a-all other canines and big carnivores and I-I‘ll be all alone…!‘

Ah, so Himari must have heard what the adults and other canines were saying. How weird their group was, and how they will inevitably outgrow this ‘‘childish phase‘‘ and go hang out in more proper circles.

Tomoe didn‘t care what others thought of her and her friends. It was all bullshit anyway. But seeing the effect those words had on Himari…

Well.

She didn‘t like it at all.

‘I‘m not gonna leave you guys.‘ Tomoe, having just barely reached her tenth spring, was never so sure of anything in her life as those words.

‘B-but-‘ Himari started.

‘No ‘buts‘ Himari.‘ Tomoe said ‘I‘ll grow bigger and stronger than any of you, yeah.‘ She looks down on her paws- one sure tell of just how big she would get once she started growing, now comically oversized but made for the big and strong body she would grow into.

And then her oversized paws settled on Himari’s head.

And then her oversized paws patted Himari‘s head, as they‘ve done so many times by then.

And then Tomoe looked down, hers and Himari’s eyes staring straight into their soul. Neither of them knew yet what this feeling was, that one that came when they cuddled, when Tomoe held Himari‘s paws as they walked from school, the one they shared just by simply being next to each other.  
  
They just knew it was special.  
  
‘I‘ll grow bigger and stronger so I will be able to protect you guys.‘ Tomoe smiled. ‘And, hey, you always were saying you wanted to be carried, right? I‘ll do that.‘

‘I‘ll carry you anywhere you want, Himari. ‘

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter at @czerwonyrower (+18 please, I thirst tweet and rt half naked furries)


End file.
